Wish selfish
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: La vida de Harry nunca ha sido fácil, cansado, escapa en su séptimo cumpleaños de la casa de sus parientes. Dispuesto a olvidar el pasado y viviendo en las calles de Londres encuentra un extraño diario, por desgracia, el diario no le hace la existencia más simple. ¿Por qué todos parecen querer controlarle?
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del fic: **Wish selfish

**Autora: **MirandaLaBizca.

**Summary:** La vida de Harry nunca ha sido fácil, cansado, escapa en su séptimo cumpleaños de la casa de sus parientes. Dispuesto a olvidar el pasado y viviendo en las calles de Londres encuentra un extraño diario, por desgracia, el diario no le hace la existencia más simple. ¿Por qué todos parecen querer controlarle?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de JK Rowling y sus editoriales.

~_Escrito por Harry_~

'_Escrito por Tom Riddle'_

"Dialogo"

* * *

.

**Londres y el viejo diario.**

_Pequeña introducción a la vida de Harry._

Una vez le dijeron que todo lo que sucedía estaba ya predestinado, que todas las cosas que pasaban tenían una razón para ello, que la vida solo eran piezas de rompecabezas que con el tiempo se armaban solas y se completaban.

El destino lo era todo.

Harry lo creyó, tontamente, deseando que todo lo que sufría le llevara a algo bueno, que todo el dolor y las lágrimas que había derramado desde que tenía conciencia dieran fruto para que él tuviera un futuro mejor.

Cuando Harry cumplió 7 años desechó la idea a la basura.

Una cosa tan estúpida con esa no existía.

Las cosas que pasaban sólo caían y se acomodaban como podían, se desarrollaban de manera natural. Las acciones desencadenaban una serie de consecuencias que afectaban a personas, cosas y situaciones que simultáneamente afectaban a otras. Un gran efecto domino donde tu decidías que pieza tirar, luego solo quedaba mirar e intervenir en otra tirada si era necesario.

Pero una cosa tuvo clara cuando lo entendió.

Él _podía_ elegir.

Así que una noche de verano con 7 años y una mochila desgastada en el hombro huyó a la ciudad.

Escapando de todo lo que le hacía daño, escapando de la patética mentalidad que había tenido.

Esperar lo mejor de las personas es una pérdida de tiempo, terminó concluyendo mientras caminaba por los laberintos que eran las calles de Londres.

Se deshizo de la poca inocencia a la que se había aferrado tiempo atrás…, ah, su inocencia, aquella que se le fue arrebatada tan cruelmente por los monstruos que tenían su custodia, sus únicos parientes vivos. El odio remplazó los sentimientos de miedo, tristeza y dolor en su corazón, el odio creció hasta opacar el resto de los sentimientos cálidos que tenía.

Sus pequeños pasos fueron dados con seguridad y elegancia, silenciosos.

Y con una escalofriante sonrisa se encaminó a las sombras de los numerosos callejones que ofrecía Londres.

Adentrándose a lo desconocido.

* * *

"20 libras y 50 peniques."

Harry de inmediato frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y con impaciencia repiqueteó su zapato contra el suelo mirando con frialdad al viejo hombre frente a él.

"¿Está loco? Sólo son 3 libros." Replicó irritado. "12 libras y 20 peniques."

El mayor frente a él tomó los 3 gruesos viejos tomos y los hojeó con un expresión molesta, quizás dudando en venderle aquellos libros al niño de 9 años frente a él. La fría mirada del niño le atravesó, casi sin proponérselo un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

"16 libras y 80 peniques." Propuso mirando con precaución al chiquillo. "Estos libros no son nada delgados."

Harry observó con anhelo los libros, repletos de conocimiento que él no conocía y quería. Apretó sus brazos cruzados y recorrió el negocio con la mirada, se detuvo ante un libro desgastado que le había atraído sin ninguna razón aparente desde que había entrado a ese lugar.

"16 libras, 80 peniques y ese viejo libro." Harry señaló el libro en el estante detrás del hombre.

El señor pareció pesar la propuesta antes de recuperar el libro que el niño le había señalado y repasar las viejas y amarillentas hojas vacías. Alzó la mirada y colocó el libro en el mostrador cerrándolo de golpe.

"Trato hecho."

Harry pagó satisfecho consigo mismo y con una leve reverencia de despedida salió por la puerta que había entrado.

El frío aire de invierno le dio en la cara, Harry se envolvió en su cálida bufanda y caminó con tranquilidad apretando sus libros contra su pecho.

Harry con tan solo 9 años ya había recorrido una gran parte de Londres, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, no quería arriesgarse a que se dieran cuenta que vivía en las calles y no tenía tutores. Conseguir dinero en una gran ciudad era fácil, la mayor parte del tiempo se hacía pasar por un huérfano recaudando dinero para su orfanato, claro, él ya era un huérfano, pero normalmente le gustaba ignorar esa parte.

A veces dormía en los callejones y otras forzaba las cerraduras de las casas de cuyos dueños se habían ido de vacaciones, invierno y verano eran buenas épocas para ello.

Siendo invierno, él había logrado entrar a una buena casa para pasar esa tan fría estación del año.

Harry se detuvo ante la gran casa y después de asegurarse que no había nadie observándolo puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, cerró los ojos con gran concentración y los abrió cuando escuchó el clic del seguro de la puerta abriéndose.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras él y se quitó los zapatos para poder sentir la suave alfombra bajo sus pies, se prometió a si mismo que cuando juntara el suficiente dinero se compraría una casa y pondría una alfombra como esa en ella.

Se tiró sobre la suave tela y abrió sus libros dispuesto a leer un rato, pronto se dio cuenta que no podía concentrarse. Con un bufido tomó el pequeño libro desgastado que había comprado y lo hojeó, se llevó una decepción al ver las hojas en blanco.

Si era sincero consigo mismo solo se lo había llevado porque algo le impulsó a comprarlo, y ahora que lo veía con cuidado solo era un viejo diario. ¿Qué haría con un diario? ¿Escribir sus sentimientos? Casi sintió ganas de reír ante ese pensamiento.

Sacó una pluma y se propuso escribir apuntes que le ayudarían a estudiar.

_Desde 1750 la población pasó de 700.000 habitantes a más de 4.500.000 en 1901 (6.600.000 con la zona suburbanas). A finales del siglo XIX Londres se había convertido en la capital de las finanzas y de los comercios internacionales._

_Las necesidades administrativas de un centro de tanta actividad comercial impulsaron a crear en 1888 una nueva unidad territorial autónoma, el condado de Londres, gobernado por el "London county council". Este condado fue dividido en…._

Harry se detuvo bruscamente, su ceño se frunció profundamente cuando vio su elegante letra ser absorbida por la hoja, quedando en blanco nuevamente.

Unas palabras flotaron en la hoja, justo donde antes había estado escrito su texto.

'_¿Historia de Londres? ¿Acaso no es un poco aburrido?' _

Con un jadeo de sorpresa Harry soltó el diario bruscamente y se alejó.

Cuando volvió a acercarse un par de frases nuevas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

'_Mi nombre es Tom Riddle.'_

'_¿Cuál es el tuyo?'_

* * *

'_Eres un mago, Harry'_

_~Ah, ya lo sospechaba~_

'…'

'_¿Y no te sientes ni un poco sorprendido?'_

_~Creo que después encontrar un viejo diario con vida ya nada me sorprende~_

'…_'_

* * *

"Señor. ¿Querría cooperar para el orfanato Santa Mónica?"

Lucius miró con desagrado al niño –Evidentemente muggle.- que estiraba una canasta esperando recibir monedas. Era pequeño, de pelo negro y revuelto, dos grades ojos esmeraldas brillaban detrás de unas viejas gafas y su sonrisa era suave y amable. Estaba vestido con ropa un tanto raída pero limpia, un abrigo negro de aspecto cómodo y una boina del mismo tono le hicieron llegar a la conclusión que era la ropa de invierno para los niños sin padres.

El niño parpadeó dulcemente al notar el disgusto del sangre pura, una mueca en su cara denotó preocupación.

"¿Está usted bien, señor?" Preguntó el pequeño finalmente, probablemente de no más de 10 años.

Una cálida sensación envolvió a Lucius, con un extraño impulso se apresuró a sacar su cartera mágica y directamente sacar unos billetes muggles para ponerlos con amabilidad en la canasta del huérfano. El pequeño niño le sonrió con inocencia e inexplicablemente el rubio sintió la necesidad de protegerlo de todo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Feliz navidad" Susurró el pequeño.

Lucius siguió su camino sintiendo que flotaba, la sensación de paz le acompañó durante todo el trayecto hacía su casa. No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que se sirvió un poco de vino en su propia casa y su esposa le preguntó al respecto, entró en pánico.

En cuanto Harry perdió de vista al rubio su sonrisa desapareció.

"Un mago."

Harry se perdió durante un momento en sus pensamientos, había sentido que era un mago desde el momento en el que se le había acercado, se había decepcionado un poco. El mago ni siquiera se había resistido a su aura mágica, aún que quizás lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, uno no se espera a ser encantado por un niño ¿Verdad?

Dudó un poco, a lo mejor solo era un mago muy débil.

Se dio media vuelta y guardándose los billetes en el bolsillo volvió al pequeño departamento en el que había logrado entrar, en cuanto entró alcanzó a divisar el diario de Tom sobre la mesita ratona, que parecía temblar y moverse incontrolablemente. Harry sabía que Tom estaba enojado porque no le había escrito tres días seguidos, la última vez que había hablado con él había sido muy grosero, además a Harry le gustaba dejarle de hablar a veces sin razón alguna solo para enfurecerlo.

Durante un segundo consideró hacerlo esperar durante más días, sería divertido. Su decisión se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que quería contarle su primer encuentro con un mago.

Con un suspiro de resignación tomó el libro y dejó caer en el sillón, buscó una pluma en su bolsillo y abrió el diario.

De inmediato Tom comenzó a escribir.

'_Mocoso insolente, tienes suerte, si fuera el yo de verdad ya estarías retorciéndote bajo mi varita, la tortura sería mucho peor de la que te puedas imaginar, al final te volverías loco de dolor, suplicando que te matara para que dejaras de sufrir.'_

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

_~ ¿Estás enojado Tom? ~_

'_Nunca me escribes si no necesitas algo ¿Qué quieres?'_

_~ ¿Qué solo te busco cuando quiero algo? Hieres mis sentimientos, Tom~_

'…'

'_En eso somos parecidos.'_

Frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando Tom hacía eso, decir algo completamente fuera de lugar.

_~ ¿Hiero tus sentimientos?~_

'_Yo no tengo sentimientos, Harry'_

Harry se mordió internamente la mejilla.

_~En eso somos parecidos. ~_

'…'

'_Servirás para mi propósito.'_

Allí estaba otra vez, divagando sobre temas que perjudicaban a Harry pero nunca diciendo de qué se trataba.

_~…~_

_~ ¿Sabes qué? Te veo dentro de una semana, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. ~_

Harry hizo ademan de cerrar el diario enfadado, esa era una razón más para evitar hablar con Tom, siempre parecía ser Él quien dirigía las conversaciones hacía cierto punto en el que trataba de convencerlo de varias cosas, parecía tratar de controlar los hilos de su vida, algo que no soportaba. Además sabía exactamente que decir para enfadarlo.

'_Querías decirme algo. ¿Qué era?'_

Apretó la pluma fuertemente en su mano, debatiéndose entre escribir o no.

_~Hoy mientras pedía dinero me encontré con un mago. ~_

Eso pareció interesarle a Tom.

'_¿Por qué pedías dinero? ¿Y tus padres?'_

Harry se regañó mentalmente por su desliz, siempre intentaba no contarle nada a Tom sobre su vida diaria o pistas sobre ella.

Bueno, sincerarse un poco no haría nada diferente.

_~Están muertos. ~_

'_Oh, ¿Recientemente?'_

_~Lo están desde que tenía un año. ~ _

Lo admitió a regañadientes.

'_¿Un mago dices? ¿Cómo fue?'_

Harry se sintió un poco agradecido por el cambio de tema, no le gustaba para nada hablar de su pasado. Tom parecía notarlo.

_~Un poco decepcionante, la verdad.~_

Y un poco más calmado procedió a contarle su encuentro con el extraño individuo en la ciudad, de cómo –orgullosamente- lo había envuelto en su aura mágica y le había obligado a darle dinero, como hacía con la mayoría de las personas que no querían dárselo por las buenas. Además de explicar sus sospechas sobre los magos débiles.

Más tarde se sobresaltó sobre el tiempo que había estado hablando con Tom, las veces que hablaba con Él el tiempo se pasaba en un parpadeo.

_~Voy a dormir. ~_

_~Buenas noches, Tom~_

'_Buenas noches, niño'_

Harry estaba a punto de cerrar el diario cuando volvió a ver nuevas palabras que acababan de aparecer.

'_Me alegro de haberte elegido como mi campeón.'_

_~ ¿Campeón? ~_

Tom no respondió.

* * *

**N/A: Siempre, enserio, SIEMPRE, me agarra la locura de escribir un fic y luego no sé si voy a terminarlo D: **

**Esperemos que termine este, tengo muchas ideas para el mismo.**

**Perdonen mi pobre redacción y las –probables- faltas de ortografía.**

**¡Dejen un comentario! Siempre es gratificante leer comentarios.**

**En fin ¡Nos leemos!**

**:) **


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

**Nombre del fic: **Wish selfish

**Autora: **MirandaLaBizca.

**Summary:** La vida de Harry nunca ha sido fácil, cansado, escapa en su séptimo cumpleaños de la casa de sus parientes. Dispuesto a olvidar el pasado y viviendo en las calles de Londres encuentra un extraño diario, por desgracia, el diario no le hace la existencia más simple. ¿Por qué todos parecen querer controlarle?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de JK Rowling y sus editoriales.

~_Escrito por Harry_~

'_Escrito por Tom Riddle'_

"Dialogo"

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.**

_Antes de ir a Hogwarts._

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta e tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, ir de un lado a otro solo con una mochila consumía mucho de su tiempo y a pesar de que tomaba muchos taxis igual caminaba demasiado para un pequeño niño como él.

Pronto cumpliría 11 años y se estaba poniendo nervioso, las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero mientras no llegaran él no podría encontrar una casa temporal para quedarse.

Quedarse en las calles era peligroso, él tenía mucha conciencia sobre ello. Normalmente cuando no había otra opción más que vivir unos días en la intemperie se quedaba toda la noche en vela.

Cuando apenas había comenzado a vivir en las calles había tenido muy malos ratos, siendo un niño pequeño, desgarbado y desnutrido casi nadie nunca reparaba en él, pero apenas comenzó a estar saludable habían comenzado los problemas. Harry recordaba con disgusto varios hombres que había intentado atraerlo con dulces y abusar de él.

Había un hombre en especial que recordaba con odio. Una mañana había despertado después de haber dormido sobre un montón de periódicos en un callejón encontrando que ya no estaba en la calle, si no amordazado y amarrado en lo que parecía ser la cajuela de un auto. Cuando la cajuela se abrió lo había visto, un hombre gordo y feo. Recordaba que el hombre lo había metido en su casa sin muchos miramientos y lo había estado tocando asquerosamente mientras lo arrastraba y obligaba a subir las escaleras.

En ese entonces no sabía lo que había sucedido, de hecho, todavía no estaba muy seguro.

Había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y cuando los había abierto se había encontrado a sí mismo suelto, se había quitado la mordaza y volteado para ver debajo de las escaleras. El hombre parecía a verse caído de las escaleras y golpeado muy fuerte, estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre y sus piernas tenían un ángulo muy extraño. Desde el principio supo que estaba muerto.

Se había asustado, no porque había matado a alguien, sino porque se había sentido extrañamente complacido.

El recuerdo todavía le hacía formar una torcida sonrisa.

"¡Cuidado!" Una femenina voz le advirtió.

Harry esquivó con agilidad un grueso libro que fue lanzado hacía él, sintiendo un poco de lastima por las hojas que se desprendieron mientras caía en un fuerte estruendo en el suelo. Volteó a ver quién le había tirado el libro, encontrando a una chiquilla de pelo castaño y esponjado, su boca abierta de preocupación dejaba a la vista dos dientes más grandes de lo normal y sus ojos castaños y abiertos de par en par brillando de esa manera que solo tenían los niños que han tenido una buena vida.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó torpemente sonrojándose un poco. "Te confundí con alguien."

Harry ensayó una agradable sonrisa mientras se acercaba a recoger el maltratado libro y se lo ponía en los brazos de la niña.

"No importa." Mintió Harry amablemente interpretando el niño que se suponía que era. Rió un poco. "¿Con quién me confundiste? Siento un poco de lastima por esa persona."

Ella también soltó una breve risa.

"Uno de mis compañeros de clases… últimamente se han puesto un poco más pesados." Ella se interrumpió y se sonrojó un poco más. "Bueno, en realidad no creo que te interese…"

Harry apretó la correa de su mochila donde traía todas sus cosas con fuerza, deseando que la niña sólo dejara de hablar y se fuera. Sin embargo comenzó a caminar junto a la niña, pronto arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

"¿Más pesados?" Se obligó Harry a preguntar.

La chica le miró con simpatía, tomó aire y abrió la boca para contarle seguramente su vida completa a Harry, que se mordió la lengua, internamente insultando a la niña y así mismo.

Harry sintió una levemente conocida corriente de poderosa magia antes de que la castaña se detuviera abruptamente y cerrara la boca, sus ojos mostrando nerviosismo. Harry la miró más atentamente, tratando de detectar de donde había provenido esa magia tan intensa, por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que ella era una bruja… muy muy poderosa, pero la desechó tan pronto vino.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Harry mostrándose confundido, dándose cuenta del silencio que se había instalado.

Ella se tensó y embozó sonrisa, que tal vez alguien normal hubiera descartado, pero Harry sabía que no era alguien normal, incluso para los estándares de los magos.

Él supo que ella estaba fingiendo.

Cuando uno vive la mayor parte de su vida rodeado de personas falsas aprende a distinguir las mentiras de las verdades, las personas interesadas de las ingenuas y los gestos fingidos de los sinceros.

"No, yo solo… me he acordado de que mañana tengo que entregar una maqueta."

Ella era ingenua pero no sincera.

"Ah… lamento estar distrayéndote." Se disculpó Harry, siguiéndole el juego a la niña. "Debería irme."

Ella pareció alarmada ante la perspectiva de que Harry se fuera, como si no estuviera muy acostumbrada a la gente que fuera amable con ella.

Él observó como casi como un reflejo ella se arregló algo sobre el pelo. Por alguna razón, Harry tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mirar por arriba del alborotado pelo, sintiendo como una fuerza le obligaba a bajar la mirada. Cuando lo logró se sorprendió un poco, sobre la cabeza de la niña descansaba una diadema que se asemejaba más a una corona, era sencilla y preciosa… Harry cayó en la cuenta de que la magia provenía de ese objeto.

Actuó como si no la hubiera visto.

Tom le había contado que había hechizos que repelían muggles y magos, si esa diadema tenía uno de esos hechizos le convenía que ella no se diera cuenta de que él la había visto.

Sintiendo de nuevo la familiaridad de la magia del objeto trató de recordar donde la había sentido alguna vez. Se concentró y sintió otra ola de la misma magia… proviniendo de su mochila. Harry no tenía ningún objeto mágico en su poder, se había abstenido de ir al callejón Diagon solo para molestar a Tom…

Tom.

Harry se contuvo así mismo para no mostrar la sorpresa en su cara, el único objeto mágico que tenía era el diario de Tom.

¿Había más objetos con la misma capacidad de comunicarse cómo el mismo diario que él poseía? ¿Era posible que existieran más "Tom´s"?

La niña interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Oh que maleducada soy!" Exclamó con nerviosismo. "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

Harry reaccionó por fin, guardando sus teorías en su mente para después preguntarle a Tom si estaba en lo cierto.

Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que pareció arrebatarle el aliento a Granger.

"Harry, Harry Potter, un placer."

* * *

_~Oye, Tom ¿Hay más como tú?~_

'_¿Cómo yo? Explícate niño.'_

_~Si, ya sabes… objetos parlantes que puedan imitar las respuestas y emociones de un humano. ~_

' … '

_~Encontré a una niña… Tenía una Diadema, con piedras preciosas. ~_

'…'

_~La magia que sentí fue la misma que la tuya. ~_

'_¿Puedes sentir la magia?'_

_~Si… ¿Acaso tú no?~_

'_La sensibilidad a la magia es un don muy raro, crecerá contigo, con el tiempo serás capaz de distinguir la magia en forma de auras y colores. '_

_~…~_

_~No cambies el tema, Tom. ~_

'…'

'_Tal vez. '_

* * *

Harry miró la carta entre sus manos con entrecejo fruncido. Estaba dirigida a él con tinta verde, indicando donde había estado viviendo la última semana. La carta era como la milésima que le llegaba desde el comienzo del verano.

Necesitaba escribir una respuesta, el problema estaba en que apenas tenía dinero para viajar al callejón Diagon, y aun que le alcanzara para mandar una respuesta no podría comprar ningún material de la escuela, era demasiado caro.

Tom le había dicho que junto con la carta mandarían a un docente para explicar sobre el mundo mágico ya que había sido criado por muggles y por ende, en teoría no debería de saber nada acerca de la magia. Si era huérfano tendrían que haberle dado dinero, lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos que demandaba Hogwarts.

Obviamente, Tom se había equivocado.

Sólo le habían enviado la carta y le habían dejado para que se las arreglara como pudiera.

Y ya.

Para Harry era bastante frustrante ya que sólo le quedaba un día.

Con enfado miró el reloj digital en su muñeca, que le había quitado a un transeúnte despistado hace no más un par de meses. Todavía no se había dormido y pronto darían las doce en punto de la noche. Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que –según el reloj- en tres minutos cumpliría once años.

Se recostó en el cómodo sillón de la casa donde se había instalado y observó cómo los segundos pasaban en su reloj. Recordó que nadie nunca le había felicitado por su cumpleaños, ni regalado nada, ni tratado bien.

Sintiéndose un poco estúpido abrió el diario de Tom.

11: 58

_~ ¿Sabes qué fecha es en pocos minutos?~_

'_31 de julio ¿A qué quieres llegar, mocoso? ¿No deberías de estar dormido a estas horas?'_

11: 59

Harry se mordió los labios debatiéndose en decirle o no, se concentró tanto en eso que no notó los sonidos de alguien acercándose a la puerta de la entrada.

_~En unos pocos segundos es mi cumpleaños. ~_

'…'

Cinco.

Harry esperó pacientemente.

Cuatro.

Se excusó a sí mismo recordándose que después de todo él todavía era un niño.

Tres.

Admitió a regañadientes que era la primera vez que tenía a alguien –o algo- parecido a un amigo.

Dos.

¿Qué tan malo era querer una felicitación de cumpleaños?

Uno.

Harry sintió sus mejillas encenderse y una sincera sonrisa deslizarse por su rostro.

'_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.'_

¡Boom!

La puerta de la entrada se cayó al suelo en un ensordecedor sonido que logró hacer brincar a Harry. Cerró el diario de un manotazo y rápidamente lo escondió detrás de un cojín al ver una gigante figura acercarse por donde antes había estado la puerta. Cuando la figura se acercó lo suficiente la tenue luz de la luna le iluminó, Harry no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de sorpresa.

Un muy alto hombre con una tupida barba estaba frente a él.

"¡Oh, Harry!" Sollozó el hombre. "¡No te había visto desde que eras un bebé!"

Harry se quedó callado y prendió las luces iluminado la salita, se sentó correctamente y fingió curiosidad y sorpresa a pesar de estar aterrado por el gran tamaño del hombre.

"Lo lamento." Se disculpó Harry suavemente, interpretando su papel de niño inocente. "¿Lo conozco? ¿Quién es usted?"

El hombre sollozó aún más y lo abrazó de repente, mojando su pijama con sus lágrimas. Harry intentó no hacer una mueca de asco y resistió el impulso de empujarlo lejos de él, lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo era el contacto físico.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo apartó al hombre y le ofreció un pañuelo que estaba en el suelo desde que había llegado a esa casa, el hombre no pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle y lo tomó, sonándose la nariz ruidosamente para el disgusto de Harry. Después le miró con los ojos enrojecidos del llanto y sonrió, formando una sonrisa tras la gran barba que le cubría.

"Perdóname, Harry, era de esperar que no me reconocieras." El hombre tomó aire. "Soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts"

Harry puso una expresión en blanco, como si no supiera de qué rayos estaba hablando.

"¿Hogwarts?" Preguntó inocentemente.

Hagrid lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿No sabes nada de Hogwarts…?"Se interrumpió y puso una expresión entendimiento, cambiando rápidamente su rostro a uno de furia. "¡DURSLEY!"

Harry saltó en su lugar y se tensó ¿Cómo era que Hagrid sabía lo de los Dursley? Sintió sus manos temblar de miedo, los recuerdos de su vida con los Dursley todavía le causaban pesadillas, los retazos de su vida en esa época le habían marcado y herido demasiado. Harry nunca los había vuelto a mencionar en voz alta desde que había escapado, para él era como abrir una herida cerrada.

"¿Dónde están Harry? ¡Dímelo!" Rugió el hombre enrojecido de enojo.

Harry apretó sus manos en puños, dándose cuenta que todavía tenía una carta de aceptación de Hogwarts en la mano, con discreción la arrugó y metió en su bolsillo.

"Fueron a ver a tía Marge, está muy enferma." Harry oyó como su propia voz temblaba al pronunciar el nombre de otro de sus familiares, por suerte Hagrid no se dio cuenta.

Hagrid asintió pensativo.

"No importa, Harry" El gran hombre le pasó una de las cartas de aceptación de Hogwarts y entrelazó las manos. "Eres un mago, Harry."

Harry asintió distraídamente, preguntándose porque tanto drama para decirle que era un mago, después de todo seguramente había informado a miles de niños antes que él. Le intrigó que el hombre supiera quien era él.

"Tus padres lo fueron, y tú lo eres." Prosiguió. "Si, fueron magos muy queridos."

Ante esto Harry miró con atención a Hagrid, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante la mención de sus padres. Todo lo que sabía Harry sobre sus padres era lo que los Dursley le habían contado sobre ellos, que eran unos fracasados y habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Sin embargo el hombre venía y le decía que en realidad eran mágicos, y unos muy respetados.

"¿Mis padres fueron magos?" Preguntó Harry con verdadera curiosidad.

Hagrid le volvió a sonreír para luego mirarlo tristemente.

"Si, fue un gran golpe para todos cuándo fueron asesinados."

Harry abrió la boca de asombro.

"¿Asesinados?"

Hagrid asintió con tristeza, mirando a Harry fijamente.

"Fue asesinados por el que no debe ser nombrado" Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada. "Siempre pensé que serias una idéntica copia de tu padre pero con los ojos de tu madre, es bastante extraño, te pareces más a tu madre que a tú padre."

Harry decidió ignorar que Hagrid técnicamente le había dicho afeminado.

"¿Quién es el que no debe ser nombrado?"

Hagrid miró a todos los lados con temor, como si alguien pudiera estar escuchándolos.

"Te lo diré… pero nunca, nunca digas su nombre." El hombre tomó aire con nerviosismo y en un susurro apenas audible le contestó. "Voldemort."

Harry sintió un amargo sabor en la boca, ¿Había escuchado bien? Se mareó un poco ¿Acaso ese no era el apodo de Tom en la escuela? Recordaba vagamente que Tom se lo había mencionado un invierno para distraerlo, no había encontrado una casa esa noche y había tenido que dormir afuera entre la nieve y el frío. Temblando entre la nieve y apretando los dientes para aguantar, se había quedado despierto toda la noche por miedo a quedarse dormido y nunca despertar.

"¿Voldemort?" Repitió Harry débilmente.

"¡El que no debe ser nombrado!" Corrigió Hagrid poniéndose más nervioso e inquieto.

Harry metió su mano bajo el cojín y apretó fuertemente el diario en su mano antes de tranquilizarse y mirar al hombre a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Harry causando que los ojos de Hagrid se llenaran de lágrimas.

Esa noche seguramente sería la más larga de su vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Al final si he subido un capitulo nuevo. ¡Yay! ;) **

**Bueno, si, Hermione tiene la diadema de Ravenclaw. En su mente (De Hermione) mientras hablaba con Harry, Tom (El de la diadema.) la reprendía, por eso su extraño comportamiento.**

**Me parece que muchos de ustedes ya sabrán de que va esto, así que… ¡Bye! ¡Bye! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ;)**

**¡No olviden dejar comentarios! El próximo capítulo quizás lo suba el viernes de la próxima semana, si me da tiempo de hacerlo.**

**;) **


End file.
